sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormwind Council
The Stormwind Council is aiding the king with advise and in that way leading the kingdom a bit as a modern government. Election of the council Before the Council starts, there are elections. Everyone can participate, except people with a criminal record or members of an oppostite faction. The elections take almost a week and every citizen of Stormwind City can vote on their favourite candidate. They can vote once for every council-spot. Tasks and posts in the council When the council has been formed, the council shall select a council leader. Each councilor can point at their candidate as leader. A councilor can point at himself as leader. To be elected council leader (called high councilor), he must have the majority and at least 4 of the votes. The high councilor then have the task to give out a few different governmental posts. Each of these posts includes power and responsibility. A candidate for high councilor might try to get others votes by promising them certain posts if he gets elected. The posts are the following: Head Councilor: Has the task to lead the council and gather for meetings and discussions. Councilor of Diplomacy: This councilor's job is to keep in touch with foreign factions and races, and negotiate with the opposite faction during a period of war. Councilor of Architecture: The city architect administares the lands and proberty of the kingdom. It is his task to sell the different houses and write the deeds for those. Councilor of Defense: This councilor will be responsible for the defense of the kingdom. He is able to give orders to the army (including the Stormwind Militia) and use such in the defense of the kingdom. The councilor cannot order the army in offensive without the agreement of the council. Councilor of Justice: '''This councilor shall be forming the Stormwind law. He creates the law, but they shall be passed trough the council. He also have the cooperation with the Stormwind Court. '''Councilor of Internal Affairs: The councilor of religion has a political task in getting the many new religions to work together. His task is also to make sure that the government is working along the will of the church. It is his decision to create missionary elements in the kingdom and the likes. With the many races gathered in the kingdom, then it is relevant with some integration programs etc. The task of the integration councilor will be to arrange better integration and decide the conditions for the foreign races. Councilor of Trade and Resources: 'The task will involve administration and licensing of tradesmen and the likes in the kingdom. It will also be to control the available resources in times of war. '''Councilor of Expansion and Expropriation: '''This councillor is responcible for expansion of the kingdom. This includes establishing and maintaining colonies. This will also include offensive warcampaigns etc. First Stormwind Council *'Head Councilor: 1) Avansas Shadowsong, 2) Zeria Fordring *'Councilor of Architecture': Charls von Grimbanks ''-after he disappeared, the post was merged with Head Councillor-'' *'Councilor of Expansion': Feronius Wildclaw *'Councilor of Defense': Huntentine *'Councilor of Taxes': Falren Hiddenshadow ''-after Falren Hiddenshadow quitted the Council, the post merged with Trade and Rescources- '' *'Councilor of Diplomacy': Nerinil Cleeriy *'Councilor of Religion': Nikolaoes ''-merged with Intergration-'' *'Councilor of Integration': Siheld Heatbreeze ''-this post was merged with Religion, Siheld became the Councillor-'' *'Councilor of Justice': Silvies Purplerose *'Councilor of Trade and Rescources': Zeria Fordring ''-when she became Head Councillor, she kept the post-'' The first council lasted for almost a year. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Category:Humans